Esperanza Vs Olvido HYDD
by ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS
Summary: Por mucho que le doliera debía hacerlo, tenia que renunciar a él. Seguir esperando no le garantizaba nada, pero olvidarlo sería doloroso y triste. Aunque al final, seguir esperándole no era opción. La situación había cambiado, ahora todo había cambiado…Sojiro X Yuki
1. Prologo

**Hana Yori Dango**

Esperanza VS Olvido – Nishikado Sojiro X Matsuoka Yuki

Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece le pertenese a Yoko Kamio, si me pertenesiera no tendria q hacer ste fic pa mesclar a esos dos ¬¬

Summary

_Por mucho que le doliera debía hacerlo, tenia que renunciar a él. Seguir esperando no le garantizaba nada, pero olvidarlo sería doloroso y triste. Aunque al final, seguir esperándole no era opción. La situación había cambiado, ahora todo había cambiado…_

* * *

**Esperanza vs Olvido**

Prologo

_La esperanza_

¿Qué es la esperanza?

Es el sentimiento que se experimenta, cuando las cosas van mal, al tener un presentimiento o fe de que las cosas mejoraran o irán mejor, en un tiempo no determinado antes de que el acontecimiento ocurra.

Es una sensación que alienta, un sentimiento que te ayuda a seguir adelante cuando la situación es pesada. Algo que te da fuerza para seguir en los momentos complicados porque en esos momentos

_La esperanza es lo último que se pierde_

Esa puede ser una definición bastante buena

Pero…

A veces la esperanza no lo es todo, a veces solo llega a ser una trampa. A veces puede ser solo una luz falsa que te lleva a encapricharte a algo que en el fondo bien sabes que es un camino sin retorno a algo que desde el principio no tenia futuro

Ya que la esperanza, algo que normalmente es algo maravilloso, incluso esta puede llegar a tener su lado negativo. Como todo en este mundo ni siquiera lo mas bello esta excluido de eso

Así es como cuando la esperanza se convierte en ese tipo de cruz, nos lleva a algo mas sano

_El olvido_

¿Qué es el olvido?

Es sacar algo bueno o malo te tu mente, de tu ser. Quitarlo de los pensamientos. Una vía, un escape algo para cobardes

Pero tal como la esperanza tiene su lado malo, el olvido tiene su lado bueno.

Este es el hecho de que te libra de una prisión creada por uno mismo y así ayuda a quitarte el peso que la esperanza creo

.

.

.

Aunque ella no tenia que olvidarlo, ella aun podía tener esperanza todo le señalaba que si. Fue algo realmente repentino pero ella sabia que estaba en un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidad para lograrlo y eso definitivamente no le garantizaba mucho

Lo dejaría por su bien y el de ella así ya no sufriría por aferrarse a aquella posibilidad, y el se libraría de ella. En ese asunto ambos ganaban y así continuarían, como si nada hubiera sucedido

Aunque siendo realista ella estaba entre la esperanza y el olvido pues no podía decidirse por ninguno de los dos

* * *

Bueno e aqui el prologo y el capitulo solo he de avisar que esta historia esa publiada tanto en seccion anime como en seccion TV xq yo al ver la serie fue el primer lugar en donde busque...solo aclarar eso y si quieren dejarme un review ahi no hay lio ^^ xfa disfruten el capitulo siguiente


	2. Capitulo 1 No volveré a molestarte

**Hana Yori Dango**

Esperanza VS Olvido – Nishikado Sojiro X Matsuoka Yuki

Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece le pertenese a Yoko Kamio, si me pertenesiera no tendria q hacer ste fic pa mesclar a esos dos ¬¬ _  
_

Summary

_Por mucho que le doliera debía hacerlo, tenia que renunciar a él. Seguir esperando no le garantizaba nada, pero olvidarlo sería doloroso y triste. Aunque al final, seguir esperándole no era opción. La situación había cambiado, ahora todo había cambiado…_

* * *

Bueno he aquí un pequeño fic de mi pareja favorita de Hana Yori Dango, en realidad estos dos me dejaron con las ganas gg Yuki quedo como una acosadora y Sojiro como… como una victima? Este fic va para todas las chicas que vieron esta bella serie y se quedaron con rabia al ver que la pobre Yuki no tubo s final feliz XD (porque YA en serio que terminara persiguiéndolo como una loca no fue un final tan lindo que digamos :P) En realidad no planeaba un fic sino n One-shot pero después de ver Boys Before Flowers (versión coreana totalmente recomendable ^^) sentí que debía hacerle un pequeño trama, aunque será su decisión si este fic continua o no jua jua jua ^^ (soné a una secuestradora)

* * *

**Esperanza vs Olvido**

Capitulo1. No volveré a molestarte

Ella no se cansaba de perseguirlo y humillarse a si misma de esa manera. Técnicamente escapo aquella vez en la firma de libros. Como si creyera que con ese carácter insistente lograría algo, en definitiva no podría estar más equivocada. Esa mujer en definitiva era molesta, se había hartado de ser perseguido por ella. Debía dejarle las cosas en claro

-So…Sojiro-san-

Como si el solo pensar en ella le hubiera invocado, en ese momento la tenia frente a el. Aunque viéndola bien había algo diferente en ella

Lo primero era su aspecto, no llevaba su cabello amarrado, como siempre, ahora lo tenía suelto sujeto con una vincha, su vestimenta era totalmente distinta a la usual, llevaba un torero blanco, debajo una polera café y una minifalda de jean*.

Lo segundo fueron sus ojos, los encontraba algo ¿Vacios? Esa palabra lo describía perfectamente, no tenían ese habitual brillo con el que le miraba esta vez le miraba con sorpresa y en alguna parte de sus ojos encontraba algo que le parecía miedo

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto ella desviando rápidamente la mirada

-Bien- contesto secamente, mientras trataba de mirarla con frialdad- Yuki, tengo que hablar conti…-

-Esta bien, lo entiendo-le interrumpió- estate seguro que no volveré a molestarte-

Dicho esto salió rápidamente del lugar, dejándolo con la mirada confundida

¿Que había pasado?

Esa chica lo había perseguido por casi tres años, ¿y de un día para el otro le afirmaba que no volvería a hacerlo?

Algo no marchaba bien ella no solía rendirse fácilmente con nada, algo pudo haberle asado. El tenia que averiguarlo y…

¿Porque quería averiguarlo?

En primer lugar, él fue quien quería que ella se fuera ¿verdad?

Debería estar contento ¿verdad?

Porque demonios se encontraba tan molesto, que importaba si ella se iba eso era lo que quería después de todo. Al final lo había conseguido, se había desecho de ella.

Pero la verdad no esperaba que fuera tan sencillo. Después de todo ella tenia una vida, era de tontos esperar a que ella le siguiera por siempre ¿cierto?

Entonces ¿porque? Porque sentía esa sensación de vacío en su interior, ni siquiera cuando Sara se fue se había sentido así, aquel vacío que ahora le atormentaba era muy distinto era como si…como si….ni siquiera podía explicarlo era algo bastante confuso y molesto

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, lo mejor seria hablar con Akira, el definitivamente le ayudaría a entender que le sucedía y si tenia suerte a como pararlo

./·/./·

Disminuyo el paso cuando se dio cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en una pequeña plaza, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa se sentó en una de las bancas

El lugar estaba vacio solo se veían unas cuantas palomas caminar por aquel lugar, soltó un largo suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza en sus manos, con un gesto de frustración

_Al final lo hice_

Al final había renunciado al único hombre que amo, a la persona que le había enseñado a ser fuerte en las situaciones difíciles y le había ayudado

Debía ser fuerte aunque le doliera, así aunque jamás pudiera estar junto a el, al menos seria fuerte por el y por _ella_

Observo el reloj y se levanto apresurada a este paso llegaría tarde aunque salió temprano del trabajo el asunto de Sojiro-san la tenia realmente distraída

Retomo el mismo paso que llevaba antes de llegar al parque y paro frente a una puerta de muchos colores y con un gran cartel igualmente colorido

_Sweet Ángel_

./·/./·

-¿Así que te dejara en paz?- pregunto Akira, mirando a Sojiro con una expresión cansada y su cabeza apoyada en su mano

-Exacto-afirmo Sojiro, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice

No le había contado aun de la molesta sensación que tenia en esos momentos, le había resultado algo vergonzoso y nada típico en el

-¿Y cual seria el problema en eso? ¿No era lo que querías?-espeto Akira, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Si, pero…bueno…no se como pero siento que algo va mal- confeso mientras miraba extrañado al castaño, desde que habían comenzado a hablar este no le había mirado a los ojos ni una sola vez

-Mmm, bueno no creo que debas preocuparte, tal vez ella simplemente se rindió o algo así-decreto alzando los hombros con un aire molesto que confundió levente a Sojiro-no creo que debas molestarte con ese tipo de cosas, a menos que e hayas enamorado de ella-concluyo con una risa burlona

-…-el pelinegro callo repentinamente bajando la mirada molesto por el comentario

Akira definitivamente no estaba ayudando, pero al parecer no podía preguntarle nada, el castaño se veía molesto por algo. Soltó un suspiro cansado. Por el momento no iba a preguntarle nada, sentía que aunque preguntara el castaño no iba a decirle nada

-Iré a ver a Makino para preguntarle, no estoy enamorado ni nada de esas tonterías-dijo rápidamente-es solo que me preocupa un poco-

Dicho esto se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, con una expresión molesta, visitar a ese chico no le había ayudado en nada

-Sojiro-el volteo al escuchar a su amigo-aléjate de ella, no creo que sea bueno para ninguno de los dos que te entrometas en su vida, ya lo sabes-le miro directamente a los ojos, viéndolo con pena-hay cosas que es mejor no saber-

Dicho esto se levanto y se dirigió fuera de la sala dejando a Sojiro bastante confundido

./·/./·

-¡Domyoji no Baka!- grito la joven a su esposo, mientras le lanzaba un libro que estaba al alcanza

-Ma…Makino…-trataba de hablar el pelinegro mientras esquivaba aquel libro-¡no entiendo porque te pones así por un simple postre!-

-¿¡no entiendes que estoy embarazada!?-bramo Tsukushi buscando con la mano algo que lanzar

-¿¡Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER?!- se defendió el joven

No entendía como habían llegado a esa situación, hace unos diez minutos ellos dos estaban almorzando cuando la mesera llego con un gran helado de chocolate la chica había pedido aparte. Entonces, cuando el había querido probar un poco ella se puso como loca y comenzó a lanzarle cosas sin explicación

-¡Baka! Es que no entiendes que…-el timbre de la casa sonó de repente interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que ella hubiera dicho

-Yo voy-dijo rápidamente Tsukasa mientras desaparecía rápidamente del lugar, dejando a su esposa murmurando molesta

-Maldito Domyoji el sabe que las chicas son las que abren la puerta-

El joven empujo desesperado al la muchacha que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y la abrió antes de que la joven dijera nada.

-Tsukasa esta Ma…-antes de que Sojiro terminara la frase el susodicho salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo dirigido a uno de sus autos

-¡Sera otro día!-le escucho gritar mientras se marchaba rápidamente en el vehículo

El joven miro intrigado el lugar por el que su amigo había ¿Escapado?

-¿Nishikado-san?- escucho la voz de Tsukushi tras el y volteo para ver como Makino bajaba por las escaleras mirándolo sorprendida

-Ahh Makino- saludo sonriente-

-Domyonji acaba de salir, creo que ira a las empresas así que puedes buscarle ahí- recomendó la pelinegra mientras acariciaba su vientre

La joven llevaba un mes y medio de embarazo y al parecer lo que mas afectaba eran sus constantes cambios de humor

-en realidad Makino, venia a verte a ti- aclaro Sojiro mientras terminaba de entrar a la casa y cerraba la puerta

-¿A mi?- pregunto confundida- para que, ¿paso algo?-

-Se trata de Yuki-el chico fue directo al grano notando como su amiga bajaba la mirada con notable tristeza

-Bueno creo que será mejor pasar a la sala-susurro ella mientras caminaba hacia el

./·/./·

Se encontraba recostada en su cama, mirando al techo con una expresión vacía, recordando lo sucedido hace unas horas. No lloraba, no podía permitirse eso, lo único que podía hacer era callar esos sentimientos de tristeza que amenazaban con salir

No, ahora no podía permitirse ese tipo de distracciones, ya no era una niña para seguir con ese tipo de juegos. Ahora tenía a alguien que dependía totalmente de ella y no podía permitirse distracciones como el amor

Debía cuidarla y protegerla. A ella, a la pequeña bebita de tres meses que dormía en una cuna frente a ella, la pequeña Yuri. Ahora era su responsabilidad y debía asumirla sola. Pues sus padres fallecieron hace dos meses después de que ella naciera debido a un accidente de tráfico dejándola con la niña. Tubo que mudarse pues la casa pertenecía a la compañía en la que trabajaba su padre y tubo que dejar los estudios para trabajar alimentar a la pequeña y con la pequeña herencia que le habían dejado pudo conseguir un pequeño apartamento.

Había ocultado a todos la muerte de sus progenitores, incluso a Tsukushi. Nadie aparte de ella y algunos de sus familiares lo sabia. El funeral fue corto

Una de las razones por la que su amiga no logro enterarse fue por el viaje que realizo buscando la dichosa tiara. Aquel viaje le había ayudado bastante. Casi podría agradecerles a los padres de Tsukushi por aquella loca idea

En ese momento una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, en realidad si había alguien enterado. Realmente no esperaba que el se le guardara el secreto, que le apoyara y ayudara a cuidar a la pequeña. Después de todo, los chicos normales a enterarse de esa situación preferían hacerse los desentendidos y dejarlas a su suerte

De pronto, el sonido del llanto de la bebita le saco de sus pensamientos. Y rápidamente se dirigió para atenderla, la pequeña calmo instantáneamente cuando ella la saco de la cuna y comenzó a arrullarla con ternura

Ahora esa pequeña era su vida, acababa de renunciar a lo único que había deseado y aunque le doliera no se arrepentía. Al fin y al cabo seguir esperándole nunca le garantizo nada y Nishikado-san merecía algo mejor que a una simple universitaria

_Ding-Dong_

El continuaría con su vida y ella la suya. El llevaría lejos el negocio de su familia y ella cuidaría a lo que quedaba de la suya.

_Ding-Dong_

El se enamoraría, se casaría y viviría feliz, y ella….ella no importaba en ese aspecto debía cuidar a Yuri y dejar de preocuparse por cosas tan triviales, desde ese momento dejaría de pensar en el, le olvidaría por su propio bien

_Ding-Dong_

Abrió los ojos saliendo repentinamente del trance, bajo la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa, _el _había llegado

Se levanto recostando a la pequeña en la cama, salió de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta. La bebe solo se movía jugueteando con el pequeño osito que tenia en la mano. Escuchando como la puerta se abría, sonreía mientras levantaba y bajaba el osito

-Lamento llegar tarde Yuki-chan, tuve un contratiempo-comento una gruesa vos entrecortadamente-no puede acompañarte a recoger a Yuri-chan-

-Este bien, me alegra que vinieras acá-

Yuki y el recién llegado entraron al cuarto, la pequeña Yuri al ver a aquel hombre sonrió aun mas de lo que lo hacia, soltando el osito para levantar sus manos en señal que le alzase

El cumpliendo los deseos de la niña la elevo en sus brazos y comenzó a hacerla girar causando que ella riese aun más

-¿Como has estado princesa?- le pregunto mientras la elevaba- ¿La has pasado bien en la guardería?

Yuki simplemente miraba enternecida desde la puerta aquella escena, el no era Nishikado Sojiro pero al menos Yuri sonreía y estaba feliz. Y en aquel momento eso era lo único que debía importarle

* * *

_*=en la ropa de Yuki me base en la fotografía que esta en la imagen del fic en lo del torero en mi país le llamamos así pero si tiene otro nombre xfa me iluminan^^_

_Violeta: y e aquí el primer capitulo Esperanza VS Olvido_

_Iris: ¡EXIJO LA PALABRA!_

_Violeta: ¬¬ ya dilo rápido_

_Iris: bueno que lindas lectoras que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este pequeño fic de mi Baka hermanita queríamos saber para las que quieren una continuación a la historia si desean Lemmon *-* _

_Violeta: -.- harás esto en cada fic que publique_

_Iris: SIII así también complacemos a las lectoras pervertidas _

_Violeta: lo único que quieres es que ponga en el fic tus cosas hentai, bueno como dijo mi hermana las que deseen lemmon en la historia la continuación o cualquier otro aporte posible a esta dejen su precioso review ^^ ya saben es gratis gg _

_¿Quien es la persona que sostiene a la pequeña Yuri?_

_¿Que le dirá Makino a Sojiro?_

_¿Cuando fue que apareció la adorable y súper mega kawai Yuri?_

_¿Podrá Tsukasa con los terribles cambios de humor de su amada esposa?_

_Todo eso se descubrirá en el próximo capitulo (si es que lo hago XP)_

**ACTUALIZACIÓN ****=REVIEWS**

Así que si desean que Yuki-chan sea feliz dejen sus reviews y si desean que sufra…¡igual! Gg XD

Dale con el tono de secuestradora ¬¬


	3. Capítulo 2 Cosas que es mejor no saber

Hana Yori Dango

Esperanza VS Olvido – Nishikado Sojiro X Matsuoka Yuki

Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece le pertenese a Yoko Kamio, si me pertenesiera no tendria q hacer ste fic pa mesclar a esos dos ¬¬

Summary

_Por mucho que le doliera debía hacerlo, tenia que renunciar a él. Seguir esperando no le garantizaba nada, pero olvidarlo sería doloroso y triste. Aunque al final, seguir esperándole no era opción. La situación había cambiado, ahora todo había cambiado…_

* * *

_Violeta: XD Holaaa! A todas toy de vuelta cn un nuevo cap de "Esperanza Vs Olvido"_

_Iris: Ya te stabas tardando…¬¬_

_Violeta: siii lo lamento en serio tenia planeado actualizar poco dspues pero comenze clases y al menos a mi…me absorbio bastante T-T_

Bueno dejando tooodo eso e aquí el nuevo capitulo….y! ….Accion!(tono de directora de peli XP)

* * *

**Esperanza vs Olvido**

Capítulo 2. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber

En la enorme sala de té de la mansión de Tsukasa, Sojiro miraba fijamente una de las fotos encima de la pequeña mesa al lado del sofá en el que se sentaba

En ella salían los F4 junto a Makino el día de su boda con Tsukasa, sonrió de lado, realmente ese día había sido agotador. Entre ir a esa casa, disculparse por mentirles y organizar una boda en aquel lugar, sería extraño que no se cansara después de todo una boda no se organizaba sola por muy ricos que fueran. Como dicen, si se debe hacer algo bien hay que hacerlo uno mismo

Su sonrisa desapareció en el momento en el que recordó, ese día Yuki no le había dirigido la palabra, tras el acto había desaparecido del lugar

Luego de aquel día ella fue a verlo en esa firma de libros causando que el saliera corriendo de aquel lugar. Pensándolo bien él había sido el causante de aquella persecución y según recordaba luego de correr algunas cuadras no la vio. En ese entonces pensaba que la había perdido

Pero ahora, sentía que algo malo le había pasado, eso le había robado esa peculiar y única sonrisa que a él le gustaba. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante aquel pensamiento

¿Qué a él le gustaba? ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba la sonrisa de aquella niña? Se pasó la mano por el rostro frustrado mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro, en definitiva el asunto de Yuki le estaba complicando la existencia

En ese momento entro Tsukushi llevando una bandeja con dos tazas de te

-Lamento haberme tardado tanto, Nishikado-san- se disculpó la joven- la cocina es enorme nunca se ubicarme de todo-

-Para eso están las sirvientas Makino-comento el pelinegro con un deje de burla-no puedo creer que aun sigas con eso de hacerlo tú misma-

-Suficiente tienen con limpiar este enorme lugar-se defendió-Ayudarlas un poco no es un crimen-

-Para algo les pagan, y créeme cuando te digo que lo que les pagamos es más que suficiente- declaro el casanova- Bueno dejando ese tema…-hizo un gesto de disgusto que le dejo sin habla- Makino a este paso tendré que darte lecciones para preparar te-reclamo haciendo una falsa cara dramática, como si ella hubiera cometido un enorme pecado

-¡Perdón por no hacerlo como el señor experto!-ataco la chica-pero solo se hacer los que vienen en bolsas-

-Incluso esos tienen cierta preparación – contraataco el poniendo los ojos en blanco –Bueno a lo que iba…-

De repente el ambiente se tensó y el la miro fijamente

-Es por Yuki ¿verdad?-

Él se limitó a asentir, y por respuesta solo recibió silencio de la pelinegra

-¿Sabes qué pasó?-comenzó a hablar, rompiendo el silencio no quería que sucediera lo mismo que con Akira

Tsukushi negó con la cabeza

-No lo sé, al menos no todo-susurro

-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Nada- se limitó a decir ella al mismo tiempo que evitaba su mirada

El la miro desconcertado, tratando, de alguna manera de encontrar las respuestas a sus dudas en su rostro. Que parecía tratar por todos los medios evitar su confusa mirada

-Qu…que quieres decir con eso…-repitió la pregunta con otras palabras

-Hace dos años, Yuki y sus padres viajaron a Okinawa durante un año-comenzó a contar la pelinegra, con la mirada gacha

El abrió los ojos recordando aquello, después de que Tsukasa le propusiera matrimonio a Makino, él no había visto a Yuki por un tiempo, pero no esperaba que ella viajara realmente no había pensado mucho en ella durante ese tiempo. Su familia y la boda de Tsukushi le habían traído mucho trabajo

-Cuando volvieron ella…-la pelinegra se detuvo un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuada para continuar-ellos…traían una bebe recién nacida –

Aquella frase fue como un balde de agua fría para el joven, era la última cosa que hubiera esperado escuchar en ese momento.

_¿Yuki tenía un bebe?_

Realmente toda esa conversación le molestaba bastante antes de ese comentario, a causa de las vagas e intrigantes respuestas de la pelinegra ese comentario había terminado con su ya escasa paciencia. Apretó los puños mirando desconcertado la taza de té vasija frente a el

-Nishikado-san no creo que deba…-

De repente se calló al ver como Sojiro golpeaba la mesa, visiblemente molesto

-¡NO VENGAS A DECIRME TU TAMBIEN QUE NO ME META EN SUS ASUNTOS!-grito sin poder retener su enojo -¡NO PUEDES DECIRME QUE TRAJO UN BEBE, Y LUEGO PEDIRME QUE LO OLVIDE!

La joven lo miro sorprendida un minuto mientras el recobraba la calma, jamás lo había visto de ese modo. El chico siempre había sido calmado, al menos delate de ella

-Lo…lo siento Makino- bajo la mirada avergonzado- no quise…-frustrado se llevó las manos a su rostro- realmente no entiendo que me sucede-

Tsukushi le miro comprensiva, y se levantó quedando junto a el

-está bien- trato de consolarle llevando su mano a su hombro y con la otra entregándole un pequeño trozo de papel con una dirección escrita-yo igual me siento frustrada con todo este asunto -

El levanto la mirada sorprendido por un momento y la joven quien ignorando aquella mirada continúo relatando

-Un mes después de volver sus padres sufrieron un accidente de tránsito y fallecieron-el tono de la joven era triste- Yuki tuvo que mudarse con él bebe a otro lugar y…-ella se detuvo volviendo a rehuir la mirada del azabache dejando un silencio que a Sojiro se le hizo eterno

-¿Y…?-reclamo impaciente luego de un momento de silencio, definitivamente que ella le diera tantas incógnitas no ayudaba en nada a sus nervios

-Lo siento-susurro mirándolo apenada-no pude averiguar nada mas-

Por segunda vez en el día él se llevó las manos al rostro en un gesto de frustración mayor al anterior

-¿Ella no quiso decirte nada más?- pregunto aun con el rostro entre sus manos

-ella no me dijo nada- en el tono de ella se notaba la frustración y enojo que tenía, pero Sojiro no tenía cabeza para esas cosas. Lo único que por el momento rondaba en su mente era Yuki

-en la boda…- comenzó de nuevo Makino-la note rara, y cuando le pregunte no me quiso decir nada y se fue, me preocupe y le pedí a Domyonji que me ayudara-

El silencio reino nuevamente en la sala pero esta vez fue la chica quien decidió romperlo

-no sé como pero siquiera él pudo averiguarlo todo-fue el turno de la azabache en llevarse las manos al rostro. Ella no quiso contarme nada ni siquiera me dejó ver al bebe, es más lo negó y por poco me serraba la puerta en la cara-

El joven la miraba escéptico no podía creer que Yuki, su Yuki, hubiera sido descortés ¡y con Makino! Eso fue demasiado para el

Se levantó sin decir nada y apoyo una mano en la espalda de Tsukushi

-no te preocupes te prometo que averiguare que sucede- dicho esto se encamino fuera de la casa y entro a su coche con dirección al lugar que señalaba aquel papel

./·/./·

¡Esa mujer iba a volverlo loco!

Casi lo asesinaba a librazos de no ser porque Sojiro tocó el timbre

¿Y cuál fue la razón?

Un delicioso y molesto helado

Si esto le hubiera sucedido hace tres años estaba seguro que buscaría a los descendientes del creador del helado y los haría para por la creación de sus ancestros

Sonrió al pensar en esa posibilidad, tal vez no fuera tan mala idea, incluso ya veía lo que los periódicos diría

**PRESIDENTE DEL GRUPO DOMYONJI DEJA EN ESTADO DE COMA A DESENDIENTES DEL CREADOR DEL HELADO, A CAUSA DE LOS CAMBIOS DE HUMOR DE SU MUJER**

El pensar en aquello le quito la sonrisa, no solo quedaría en ridículo, sino que también sería la santa y pura verdad. Y eso sin contar que al día siguiente era el primer aniversario de bodas que tendrían ambos

Eso de estar casado era muy problemático, incluso manejar las empresas sin ayuda de nadie era más sencillo que el matrimonio

Ahora tendría que pensar en llevarla a un lugar ni muy costoso ni muy común, en darle un regalo ni muy ostentoso ni muy simple, él era un hombre que había vivido en la riqueza toda su vida no sabría que regalarle ni mucho menos a donde llevarla tendrá que pasar absolutamente toda la noche buscando un buen lugar y un buen regalo

Eso sin quitar el hecho que tendría que citar a Tsukushi tres horas antes, a ver si así esa chica se dignaba a llegar temprano. Esta vez seria en serio la mataría si llegaba tarde

De pronto el rintong de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos, miro la pantalla y al reconocer el número contesto rápidamente

-Diga-

-Domyonji-sama, tenemos la información que pidió- escucho la voz de Nishida tras el teléfono

-¿está completa esta vez?- pregunto con sarcasmo, la última vez se había molestado bastante por aquel error

-Sí, señor-respondió el secretario, en tono seguro-averiguamos la identidad del culpable del error anterior-

-Ven a mi oficina en una hora-

-Como ordene-

./·/./·

Conducía rápidamente a aquella dirección, era uno de los barrios de la clase media alta de Tokio, se sorprendió al parar en frente de un en edificio de veinte o treinta pisos. No era el tipo de lugar en el que esperaba encontrarla pero según la nota de Makino Yuki tenía que vivir ahí se adentró en el edificio y subió al ascensor marcando el piso dieciocho siguiendo aquella nota

./·/./·

-espera- hablo dudoso Tsukasa antes de que el hombre colgara-quien fue el responsable del fallo anterior-

No estaba seguro pero presentía que algo grande ocurría tras ese fallo, sentía una corazonada, una grande, como si de alguna manera lo que le fueran a decir cambiara muchas cosas

-Si señor- tras esperar medio minuto a que Nishida buscara la información, escucho como el hombre se aclaraba la garganta algo incómodo -joven, creo que será mejor que espere a estar en la oficina para que le diga esto. Al parecer tiene algo que ver con uno de los F4-

El joven se quedó con la mirada perdida al frente suyo al escuchar aquello, tratando de poner en claro los pensamientos que comenzaban a invadirlo. No avía que ser extremadamente listo para deducir de quien hablaba Nishida

-¿señor?-

Pero aun así era imposible él no podía estar metido en aquello

-¿Señor, me escucha?-

No tenía ningún sentido, pero a la vez aclaraba casi todas las dudas que tenia

-¿Tsukasa-sama se encuentra bien?-

El joven reacción un poco al escuchar por tercera vez la voz a través del teléfono

./·/./·

Salió del ascensor apenas se abrieron las puertas y busco con la mirada el número de puerta que le indicaba la nota

./·/./·

-Puedes… decirme exactamente ¿quién fue?- pregunto aun sorprendido, de una manera monótona e insegura de alguna manera sentía que lo que le diría sería algo que le atraerían muchos problemas. Pero debía confirmarlo aunque rogando internamente que no fuera quien estaba pensando

./·/./·

Se paró frente a la puerta que marcaba el número ocho y comenzó a tocar el timbre al principio con tranquilidad, pero al cabo de diez segundos comenzó a hacerlo impaciente

./·/./·

-Si…Bueno…-pasaron unos eternos veinte segundos antes de que el empleado volviera a hablar

./·/./·

-Un momento- escucho una voz masculina tras la puerta y pulso el botón por última vez segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera - es que tienen que ser tan inpa…

Ambos sujetos se miraron sorprendidos uno al otro

El muchacho, aun con la pequeña Yuri en brazos trataba de explicarse a sí mismo como había llegado a esta situación

Sojiro lo miraba en shock no podía creerlo, no podía estarle sucediendo eso a el

¿Qué hacia el aquí?

Fue la pregunta que ambos se hicieron mentalmente, sin siquiera llegar a imaginarse la respuesta. Un tenso silencio lleno el lugar durante dos o tres minutos

./·/./·

- según los datos fue el joven... Mimasaka Akira-

./·/./·

-¿Akira-kun quién es?-de pronto apareció Yuuki con una pequeña y rosa mochila en sus manos-…So…Sojiro…-san-lo miro sorprendida, dejando caer la mochila y cambiando repentinamente su mirada de la sorpresa al pánico

- So…- comenzó a hablar el castaño

-Akira…-interrumpió de repente el pelinegro, mirándolo con rabia confusión y realmente mucha molestia -¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?

Recordó la frase que el castaño le había dicho horas antes

_Hay cosas que es mejor no saber_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Violeta: TAN-TAN-TAAAAN woa ste cap realmente costo lo suyo ^-^_

_Iris: bueno yo creo fue bstante intenso gg :P_

_Kyaa si pue si gg_

_RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS!_

_Esperanza VS Olvido_

_yvania: Nena! Miles de gracias x el review y eso me dejaste 2! Tu fuieste mi primer review y realmente te agradesco por leer la historia! ;) espero que disfrutes este cap y que continues dejándome esos maravillosos y suuper alentadores reviews_

_SakuraK Li: Gracias x el review! Gg ya lo dije x PM pero te lo repetiré! XD espero que Aki-kun no haya stado en tus opciones XD ya sabes pa cuidar el factor sorpresa y too eso :P como dije no me dieron ganas de ver el manga x la ausencia de Sojiro X Yuuki en el anime (prácticamente inexistente ¬¬) pero tratare de leerlo y hacer un fic, disfruta el cap!_

_maria: pues igualmente gracias x el review XD ¡QUE SOJIRO SE ARRASTRE AHORA GG! Sobre el lemmon gracias a ti mi hermana salta de un pie asi que lo pondré en unos dos o tres caps ;) y será dedicado pa ti XD espero que este cap te guste_

_VCM: gracias por el apoyo :D espero que disfrutes el cap_

_Esperanza VS Olvido HYDD_

_susyh:Gracias x el review! Tu eres la primera (y bueno la unica)que lo dejo en la versión dorama en serio gracias ^^ espero que el capitulo conplasca tus expectativas XD_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_KYAAA gracias a todas las que dejaron su review, follow e incluso a las que vieron el fic T-T pueden creer q sumando las dos partes son como 200 chicas q lo vieron! Realmente me puso feliz!_

_Iris: Grasias maria-chan! *-* ahora podre scribir lemmon_

_Violeta:^^U bueno speramos q disfruten el cap gg recuerden que:_

_**ACTUALIZACIÓN =REVIEWS**_

Así que si desean saber que pasara con esta bella parejita dejen sus bellos y siempre bien resibidos reviews

Tono de secuestradora return! XD

**ACLARACIONES**

**EN ESTE FIC LA BODA DE MAKINO Y TSUKASA ES TRES AÑOS DESPUES DE PEDIRLE MATRIMONIO, Y LO QUE PASA AHORA ES 3 MESES TRAS LA BODA(GG CREO Q CAUSE Q TSUKUSHI-CHAN SE EMBARASARA MUY RAPIDO XP)**


	4. Capitulo 3 Es nuestra Hija

Hana Yori Dango

Esperanza VS Olvido – Nishikado Sojiro X Matsuoka Yuki

Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece le pertenese a Yoko Kamio, si me pertenesiera no tendria q hacer ste fic pa mesclar a esos dos ¬¬

Summary

_Por mucho que le doliera debía hacerlo, tenia que renunciar a él. Seguir esperando no le garantizaba nada, pero olvidarlo sería doloroso y triste. Aunque al final, seguir esperándole no era opción. La situación había cambiado, ahora todo había cambiado…_

* * *

OOOKEY LAMEEEENTO LA TARDANZA (explicación abajo)se q algunas me diran ¡AL FIN! Otras diran ¡TARDARSTE MUCHO!(si te miro a ti yvania) y otras diran ¿Qué DEMONIOS ES ESTO?

Pues la respuestaaaaaa…

La dire habajo xq aquí van aclaraciones

**A-L-E-R-T-A_ A-L-E-R-T-A_ A-L-E-R-T-A_A-L-E-R-T-A**

**SI NO LEES ESTO NO ENTENDERAS LO QUE LEERAS A CONTINUACION**

Pues verán mis amadas y adoradas lectoras:

En el anterior capitulo an sido trágicamente malinformadas del trancurso del tiempo en el fic, al igua que algunas partes fueron muy mal editadas por serta gemela que tengo

Los anteriores caps an sido editados para que se entienda mejor y creeme que te recomiendo que los leas antes de empezar con este

Pero si realmente quieres leerlo ahora (si te miro de nuevo yvania ¬¬) lee cuidadosamente las sig aclaraciones:

El tiempo que paso desde la boda de Makino les fue informado asi:

"**EN ESTE FIC LA BODA DE MAKINO Y TSUKASA ES TRES AÑOS DESPUES DE PEDIRLE MATRIMONIO, Y LO QUE PASA AHORA ES 3 MESES TRAS LA BODA(GG CREO Q CAUSE Q TSUKUSHI-CHAN SE EMBARASARA MUY RAPIDO XP)"**

**ERROR!...la cosa era asi**

**EN ESTE FIC LA BODA DE MAKINO Y TSUKASA ES **UN AÑO** DESPUES DE PEDIRLE MATRIMONIO, **lo demás esta mal mi hermana "genio" lo añadió sin pensar ¬¬

Según el dorama lo de la firma de libros pasa un año tras la boda y aquí… igual solo que imaginen que Yuki persigue un poco a Sojiro y luego se va. Eso lo deja muy conundido y lo que piensa en el cap 1 es xq leyó en un periódico la noticia de que salió de la firma x una mujer (ya te dije lee el cap otra vez esto solo lo resumo un poco)

El viaje de Yuki a Okinawa fue un dos semanas tras la boda y vuelven pasado 8 meses

Los padres de Yuki mueren pasado un mes después de volver

Bueno eso seria todo sin mas y tanto si leiste los otros caps o no

¡DISFRUTEN EL CAP!

* * *

**Esperanza vs Olvido**

Capitulo 3. Es…Nuestra Hija

_-Un momento- escucho una voz masculina tras la puerta y pulso el botón por última vez segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera - es que tienen que ser tan inpa…_

_Ambos sujetos se miraron sorprendidos uno al otro_

_El muchacho, aun con la pequeña Yuri en brazos trataba de explicarse a si mismo como había llegado a esta situación_

_Sojiro lo miraba en shock no podía creerlo, no podía estarle sucediendo eso a el _

_Que hacia el aquí_

_Fue la pregunta que ambos se hicieron mentalmente, sin siquiera llegar a imaginarse la respuesta. Un tenso silencio lleno el lugar durante dos o tres minutos_

_- So…- _

_Akira-interrumpió de repente el pelinegro, mirándolo con rabia-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?_

Sabia que no tenia que preguntar nada, era obvio para cualquier persona que mirara. Su mejor amigo, su hermano, una de las pocas personas en las que realmente confiaba, se encontraba en la casa de la chica que había estado enamorada de EL sosteniendo en sus brazos a una niña de aproximadamente tres meses.

¿Qué respuesta estaba esperando?

¿Por qué quería escucharle decir que solo estaba de visita?

¿Por qué en el fondo, sabia que eso no iba a suceder?

-Sojiro-comenzó el castaño- escucha, y trata de no alterarte-

-Akira ¿Quién e…?- vio el pánico apoderarse de la expresión de la castaña

-Sojiro-san yo…-Yuki comenzó a hablar siendo interrumpida al momento por el pelinegro

-Así que a esto te referías con no volveré a molestarte-murmuro con la mirada gacha-

-¡No!- casi grito la joven- no es eso déjame expli…

-No me hubiera molestado que fuera con uno de tus amigos pero…-

-Sojiro, no estas comprendiendo lo que sucede- interrumpió Akira

El miro a Akira con una mirada burlesca antes de contestarle

- Akira, tus gustos realmente son decepcionantes…-le dijo con veneno en su voz

No pudo continuar, pues sintió un golpe en el rostro lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlo al suelo

Akira lo miraba furioso, ese idiota no solo venia y hacia preguntas innecesarias sino que se atrevía a insultar a Yuki en su cara

-¡Tu no entiendes nada!- grito iracundo caminando hacia el con intención de golpearlo nuevamente, cuando se dio cuenta que algo le agarraba la ropa, bajo la vista y descubrió que tanto Yuki como Yuri se aferraban a la tela, impidiéndole avanzar

La miro molesto, pero eso no hizo que ella le soltara. Le miraba con miedo, miedo por el hecho de ser descubiertos, miedo por la pequeña que miraba confundida al pelinegro, miedo porque ese chico al que amaba se enterara de aquel secreto que durante todo un año se había forzado a guardar

Los tres quedaron estáticos en cuanto escucharon como una pequeña vocecita formulando suaves murmullos mientras jalaba al castaño hacia ella

Yuri miraba a Akira confundida, aun sosteniendo con su manita la camisa del castaño para después girar su cabeza y literalmente, a taladraba con la mirada a Sojiro

El pelinegro desvió la vista sin poder mantener la mirada de la pequeña, se incorporo y sin darles tiempo de nada salió corriendo, dejando a la pareja frente a la puerta, con las palabras en la boca

Akira dio vuelta para recoger a Yuri de los brazos de la joven que tenía la mirada gacha mientras trataba de frenar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

Ambos entraron al apartamento y el dejo a Yuri en su cuna. Fue junto a Yuki que estaba sentada con las manos en el rostro, la miro con pena y tras reconsiderarlo un minuto la abrazo, la castaña sin poder soportarlo mas rompió en llanto en cuanto sintió los brazos del muchacho rodearle

Ella sabia tan bien como el lo que significaba el que Sojiro se enterara, Akira conocía muy bien a su mejor amigo. Desde hace tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba Yuki para el

Sabia que el investigaría y al final se enteraría de todo, al final el temor de Yuki se haría realidad. Fue my pronto según el pero era algo inevitable

En ese momento la pequeña jaloneaba el gorro de tela que cubría su cabeza, en un intento de sacárselo. Mientras jugueteaba poco a poco el gorro iba cediendo, dejando ver pequeños mechones de cabellos negros

./·/./·

Se sentía demasiado inquieto, se acababa de enterar de algo muy grave

No podía creer que su amigo hubiera hecho algo así. Conocía bien a sus amigos, sabia de lo que eran capases al igual que ellos de el mismo. Pero en ningún momento imagino que uno de ellos pudiera dejar embarazada a una chica

Y no cualquier chica, esa chica era la mejor amiga de su esposa

No sabia si debía avisarle a Tsukushi sobre aquello, su mujer no era precisamente alguien paciente. Estaba más que seguro que ella no tomaría la noticia de buena forma.

Lo que mas le preocupaba seria el estado del bebe si ella se enteraba pero a la vez también debía tomar en cuenta su propia vida. Ella definitivamente le mataría si no se lo contaba.

Eso sumándole el echo de que su aniversario era al día siguiente y aun no tenia ni el lugar, ni el regalo, lo único con lo que contaba en ese instante era la pésima noticia de la que se acababa de enterar

Y es que, siendo realistas no puedes ir donde tú esposa embarazada el día antes de tu aniversario y decir:

-Amor, no tengo el regalo ni el lugar pero me entere que uno mis mejores amigos dejo embarazada a Yuki hace mas o menos un año y tengo la suposición de que fue el día de nuestra boda-

Quedo incrédulo ante el pensamiento

¡En ningún instante de su "placida" vida de casado le había dicho "amor" a Makino!

Sentía que su vida se tornaba cada vez más complicada y todo por casarse a los veinte

./·/./·

Caminaba rápidamente sin saber muy bien a donde. Se sentía mal, sentía como la ira invadía su mente, como la furia trataba de controlar sus actos. Pero su autocontrol era más fuerte

Se preguntaba el porque ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? En ese momento no quería hacerlo, pero siempre había sido alguien que cuando quería decir algo hablaba lo contrario

¿Tus gustos son decepcionantes? Hace como una hora pensaba que la sonrisa de esa chica era hermosa

Le dolía, era como experimentar la tortura más sádica que alguien le pudiera proporcionar. Era algo realmente irónico y doloroso, el hecho de darte cuenta de que quieres a alguien en el momento en que la vez con una niña en los brazos de tu mejor amigo

No la amaba, aun no estaba preparado para darle el termino de amor ni siquiera entendía muy bien el concepto de ese sentir, pero lo que si entendía eran los celos. Ese sentimiento que había experimentado cuando vio a Sara con su prometido

Conocía bien los celos, sabia cuan irritantes eran y cuan dolorosos llegaban a tornarse. Ese mismo sentimiento había experimentado en el momento en que vio a Akira salir por aquella puerta con esa pequeña en brazos

El ver a aquella pequeña aferrarse de esa forma al joven no le permitía formular otra teoría, su amigo era su padre

Esa pequeña niña, que era la viva imagen de Yuki, esos infantiles rasgos tan parecidos a los de ella tenía sus ojos color chocolate y de seguro tendría su sonrisa

Esa niña era simplemente preciosa y el recordarla le traía ira, impotencia y envidia,

Ira, por el hecho de que aquella niña era la hija de Yuki con su mejor amigo

Impotencia, porque por mucho que se enfadara y se quejara, nada cambiaria aquel echo

Envidia, porque su amigo había sido mas rápido que el e incluso mas afortunado

Se sentía un idiota, no por el echo de haberse enterado de aquella forma, sino por haberse creído merecedor de que alguien tan dulce y gentil como Yuki esperara a que el abriera los ojos

Aun así jamás la culparía, ella era demasiado para el. El no merecía a aquel ángel incluso Akira la merecía mas que el, y sabia que los dos eran del mismo tipo. No, Akira tenia ojos y había visto lo hermosa que era Yuki antes que el. Y sin embargo no podía evitar desear el estar con ella, en realidad le resultaba imposible

El echo que Akira fuera el padre de aquella niña no le ayudaba en nada, en realidad sentía que empeoraba la situación. Si hubiera sido otro no habría cambiado su reacción, pero tal vez el dolor hubiera sido menor

Sentía que al final había perdido a dos personas sumamente importantes en su vida y todo a causa de su ceguera

Si hubiera aceptado a Yuki en su momento, no estaría atravesando el dolor que experimentaba en aquel momento, no podía ni quería pensar en el hubiera…

Pero aun así término pensando en eso, reconsiderando cada una de las posibilidades y consecuencias la hubiera aceptado

Estaba seguro que ella seria feliz, no por cosas que el hiciera. Si no por que simple echo de estar junto a el. Había llegado a conocerla al punto en el que sabia que ella era lo suficientemente generosa como soportar a alguien como el por el simple pago estar junto a el

Cuando comprendió aquello por primera vez se sintió orgulloso y nada sorprendido por tal efecto en las mujeres, en ese momento se sentía un imbécil al creer que esa generosa oferta le esperaría todo lo que el quisiera

Y aun así no podía aceptar el echo de que le dejara, el a diferencia de ella era un ser egoísta y deseaba al menos saber el porque de todo aquel enredo

Paro cerca de un parque y dio la vuelta

Yuki quería darle una explicación y el como toda persona madura la escucharía

./·/./·

Estuvo aproximadamente llorando quince minutos sin parar mientras que el simplemente se limitaba a acariciar su cabeza a modo de consuelo

Era doloroso verla así, y aquello había sido por su culpa. Sabia que Domyonji logro de alguna manera enterarse de lo que había pasado y esta vez no había logrado evitarlo

Durante aquel año había echo incluso lo imposible para que nadie se enterara del secreto de Yuki y por un simple error todo se había esfumado

Su error fue no detener a Sojiro horas antes, su error fue no evitar que fuera donde Makino, Su error fue el permitir que la información fuera filtrada

Noto que Yuki había quedado dormida en sus brazos, la recostó en la cama y salió de la habitación en silencio al notar que Yuri también se había quedado dormida

Aquel día se había complicado todo y ahora tenia que hacer algo para solucionarlo

Llego a la cocina con toda intención de prepararse un café, para aflojarse los nervios. Puso la tasa en la maquina pensando en alguna manera de solucionar todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento.

Entonces el sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, causando un cansado suspiro de parte del castaño, realmente conocía bien a Sojiro

Camino a paso lento hacia la puerta con toda intensión de fastidiar al azabache, mientras que este continuaba golpeando la puerta olvidándose por completo del timbre

Abrió la puerta como había hecho media hora antes, dispuesto a tratar de solucionar lo que minutos atrás había sucedido

Se encontró con la mirada de Sojiro apenas abrió la puerta, ambos se miraron detenidamente buscando en la mirada del otro las respuestas para aquellos molestos problemas que invadían sus mentes

El castaño trataba de buscar la solución a todo aquel lio que se había armado por Yuki, Sojiro en cambio intentaba contener las ansias de gritar todo lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento. Se mordía la lengua evitando la salida a todos los reclamos y preguntas hacia Akira

El siempre se enorgullecía de su bien conocida paciencia y templanza ante aquel tipo de situaciones, aunque por dentro era otro asunto, se recordaba a si mismo la razón por la que fue hasta ahí, logrando serenarse

-Necesitas algo- Akira decidió romper el hilo formulando aquella pregunta, la cual estaba seguro molestaría al pelinegro

-Quiero ver a Yuki- contesto secamente el pelinegro, ignorando la molestia que sentía ante la pregunta del castaño

-no me parece conveniente que te vea Sojiro-respondió de igual manera Akira

-Me puedes decir quien eres tú para decidir por ella- pregunto Sojiro fulminando con la mirada al chico

-Tengo mas derecho que tu, para decidir por ella así que te pido que te retires-

El joven le miro aun mas molesto, el había esperado que fuera Yuki quien le abriera, estaba tan concentrado pensando en que decirle que olvido completamente la posibilidad de que fuera Akira quien le abriera

-tu no eres nadie para echarme Akira-

El castaño bufo y lo miro altanero mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta

-en realidad soy el dueño del edificio- respondió en tono burlón- como crees que Makino no pudo encontrar el lugar los primeros días-

Ahora si se encontraba molesto, ese bastardo no solo lo admitía sino que también se burlaba de su amiga señalando que había dejado que encontrasen el lugar

-¿Por qué lo has hecho Akira? Tu me conoces mejor que nadie, sabias que llegado el momento yo me daría cuenta- el tono de Sojiro era demandante, necesitaba una respuesta en aquel instante y no quería esperar a que Akira se dignara a dejarlo pasar

-tardaste mucho Sojiro-murmuro el con la mirada baja-¡te diste cuenta demasiado tarde!

-…-Sojiro no pudo contestar aquello, era la verdad el se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde

-¿¡crees que ella no sufrió!? El dolor que estas sintiendo ahora no es nada comparado al sufrimiento que estuvo pasando este tiempo- Akira simplemente exploto ya harto de que el azabache se hiciera la victima- ¿¡Crees que no le dolió el verte con toda mujer que se atravesara en tu camino mientras ella…?!

-Tu crees que no lo se- interrumpió con el mismo tono- se que ella sufrió pero eso no significa que acepte que tuvo un hijo contigo-

-Sojiro…-

-deja de joder, tu no tenias derecho a tocarla-reclamo sin notar la mirada incrédula de Akira- yo no habría cometido un error tan grande como embarazarla-

Akira bufo mientras se acercaba a Sojiro

-insinúas que Yuri-chan es un error-pregunto agarrándole de la camisa-¿eso es lo que tratas de decir?-

-esa niña no tiene la culpa de nada, tu eres el único que se equivoco al tener una hija con…-

-Akira no es el padre de Yuri-ambos se sorprendieron al oír la voz de Yuki tras ellos

-Yuki-chan no tienes que…-Akira callo al ver la mirada de la joven

El pelinegro no entendía nada, sentía que tras escuchar lo demás se arrepentiría por el echo de haber ido hasta ahí

¿Porque le miraba así?

¿En que momento el aire se hizo tan denso?

¿En que momento su mirada se torno de pánico?

¿Porque rogaba a sus piernas que se movieran para así marcharse de ahí?

.

¿Porque estas no obedecían?

Yuki le miro decidida caminando hacia el causando que Akira se apartara

-Sojiro-san, Yuri es…-

Volvía ese mal presentimiento, por lo regular nunca se equivocaba con eso. Era lo mismo que sintió la primara vez que toco aquella puerta, para después encontrarse a Akira y Yuki con la niña. Aunque aquello era mas serio, por alguna razón sentía que se arrepentiría de muchas cosas tras eso. Pero eso no lograba que se moviera de ahí

-Yuri es…tu hija-

_Es…Tu hija_

_Es…Mi Hija_

_Es…Nuestra Hija_

* * *

_Violeta: fuuu cada vez le pongo mas drama gg_

_Iris: siii ya dejas molestas a algunas_

_Violeta:¬¬ tu calla! q x tu culpa tube q reformar el fic_

_OKII AHORA LA EXPLICACION DE LA TARDANSA Y LAS ENOOORMES CORRECCIONES_

_miren desde hace mas o menes cuatro meses mis padres me metieron a un internado de monjas T-T q sufrimiento, asi que la historia la pase x medio de mensajes desde el principio, eran simples bocetos que pedi a mi hermana que escribiese (esepto los comentarios finales, esos son solo mios)_

_con respecto a la fechas ella nu entendio muy bien xq bueno no vio el dorama cn tranquilidad asi q no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo pasa teas la boda_

_hace como 2 semanas me hise expulsar (contare mi historia a travez de un fic XP)y me di quenta de q la historia estaba un enredo asi q me dediq a editar y a tratar de hacer el cap_

_bueno espero q me disculpen gg a mi y ami atolondrada hermana_

_Iris:PERDOOOON!_

_Vioelta: ¬¬y bueno eso seria y ahora..._

_RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS..._

___Esperanza VS Olvido_

yvania: nena realmente me hace feliz q te impaciente esperar x la actualizacion, te lo repito fuiste la primera y realmente me pone super Happy q lo sigas, espero que el cap complazca tus ganas de leer beesoos (lo del lemmon va pa el proximo cap)

Masako-san: yay nueva lectora *-* me alegra que te guste y espero verte x aqui mas seguido ^^

_Esperanza VS Olvido HYDD_

Guest: gg que bueno q complasca tus espectativas XD realmente puse a Sojiro en una situacion incomoda tanto en este cap como en el otro gg bueno espero que te guste

woooo ya van como 400 chicas que an visto el fic *-* (facilmente emocionable) gg pero...esta ves solo tres dejarn RR (T-T)

Iris: yo se que hay que hacer!

Violeta: ?

Iris:Amenazaaa

Violeta: ?

Iris: si el fic no llega a los 20 RR no actualizas ojojojojo ^o^

Violeta: pero...

Iris:ESTA DESIDIDO ATENCION CHICAS SI NO LLEGA A LOS 20 SE QUEDAN CON LA INTRIGA DE...¿COMO Q SOJIRO ES EL PADRE?(si lees esto y aun no lees el cap... ¿que haces aqui abajo?) ojojoj

Violeta: one...no creo q sea...

Iris: bien esta decidido

Violeta: T-T ignorada...espera un momento yo...

Iris(la mete al closet): bueno chicas segun lo que murmuraba mi hermanita mientras escribia el fic quedo claro que

SOLO QUEDAN DOS CAPS MAS eso y el epilogo...

gg se que fue un fic cortito pero ella tenia planeado un oneshot asi q no osh quejeis

gg bueno esperamos que disfuten el cap y...el lemmon va en el prox cap!

_**ACTUALIZACIÓN =REVIEWS**_

Si desean saber lo que sucedio entre Sojiro y Yuki debe llegar a los 20! gg

me qda mejor a mi el tono de secuestradora


	5. Capitulo 4 Fue lo correcto ¿Verdad?

Hana Yori Dango

Esperanza VS Olvido – Nishikado Sojiro X Matsuoka Yuki

Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece le pertenese a Yoko Kamio, si me pertenesiera no tendria q hacer ste fic pa mesclar a esos dos ¬¬

Summary

_Por mucho que le doliera debía hacerlo, tenia que renunciar a él. Seguir esperando no le garantizaba nada, pero olvidarlo sería doloroso y triste. Aunque al final, seguir esperándole no era opción. La situación había cambiado, ahora todo había cambiado…_

* * *

"Violeta se esconde cobardemente tras una cortina"

Iris: ¬¬ bueno en nombre de mi hermana les digo que hay una razon x la que se tardo tanto...pero no la pondremos aca xq sabemos que quieren leer el cap ahora mismo y...bueno esto de por si ya es distracción ¬¬

ADVERTENCIA! lemmon...pa mi que esta suave...bueno yo lo escribi ¬¬ pero Violeta dice que qdo algo fuert...naa ustedes diran ^^

¡DISFRUTEN EL CAP!

PS: yvania y susyh : este cap es para ustedes dos! mis mas antiguas lectoras ^^

* * *

**Esperanza vs Olvido**

Capitulo. 4 Fue lo correcto ¿Verdad?

_-Yuri es…tu hija-_

Los ojos de Yuki se veían tristes, ella no mentiría con algo como aquello, la conocía. Pero aun así, no era posible, el jamás la había tocado ¿verdad? ¿Por qué de repente se sentía inseguro ante esa posibilidad?

La castaña esbozo una sonrisa triste mientras se acercaba a el

-No me crees ¿verdad?- pregunto con voz melancólica-no lo recuerdas- esa no era una pregunta

¿Qué se suponía que debía recordar? ¿Porque de repente sentía que había olvidado algo importante?

-Amigo trata de tranquilizarte y escucha- la voz de Akira le hizo notar su respiración agitada y el ceño fruncido en su rostro

Aun no sentía sus piernas, se sentía fuera de lugar no identificaba a las personas a su alrededor. El, el conocido Casanova del F4 ¿tenía una hija? ¿Realmente se había descuidado al punto de terminar siendo padre?

Se encontró dentro de la casa de Yuki, sin darse cuenta la joven lo había sentado en el sofá de aquella sala. Giro la cabeza buscando a su amigo pero él no se encontraba en el lugar

-Akira se fue hace un momento-escucho a Yuki hablar tras el- dijo que este asunto solo era algo entre ambos- en silencio observo a la castaña colocar dos tazas de té en la pequeña mesa frente

¿Cuándo aquel sencillo día se había tornado complicado?

Apenas hace unas horas él se encontraba leyendo el periódico, molesto por la noticia sobre él y Yuki, ahora se enteraba que tenía una hija con aquella muchacha

-…Yuki…yo-

-¿Recuerdas la boda de Tsukushi?-susurro la joven, interrumpiéndole

"… _ese día Yuki había actuado normal sonriéndole como siempre, recordaba cómo se veía en la fiesta tras la boda, simplemente preciosa. O al menos esa fue la primera palabra que pensó al verla…"_

El la recordaba. Ese día se veía hermosa durante la ceremonia, y luego en la fiesta en su casa…

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, cayendo en cuenta que no recordaba lo ocurrido en su propia casa. La melancolía en el rostro de Yuki aumento al ver la mirada confundida y sorprendida en el joven

-¿No lo recuerdas verdad?- confirmo la joven desviando su melancólica mirada

Aunque él no lo recordara, ella sí. Se dirigio a la ventana mirando perdida hacia adelante

Al final se lo contaría, al final debía recordar aquel día

Aquel día tan feliz para su mejor amiga, también resulto el mejor día de la vida para ella…y a la vez el peor...

* * *

UN AÑO ATRÁS

* * *

_Tres horas habían pasado desde la ceremonia y ella aun encontraba en la casa de Sojiro, celebrando a su mejor amiga, que aunque había tratado de ocultarlo, se mostraba como la mujer más feliz del mundo _

_Yuki simplemente le observaba mientras él hablaba con otras mujeres, coqueteando y besándolas. Le dolía en demasía verlo así, pero aun así lo aceptaba pues mientras el estuviera bien ella era feliz. Siempre había sido así, poniendo la felicidad de los demás sobre la suya sin poder evitarlo_

_-Yuki-chan-escucho una voz tras suyo, encontrándose Akira al voltear, mirándola sonriente _

_-Mi…Mimasaka-san…-"genial Yuki, gran momento para volverte tartamuda"_

_-Nee te he dicho que me digas Akira- reclamo el castaño- al menos Akira-kun, Mimasaka-san suena muy formal-_

_-…si…lo siento- murmura desviando la vista_

_El simplemente rio mirándola tiernamente. Aunque ella amara a Sojiro, sentía un especial cariño al castaño pues él era quien más le había dado la fuerza para no rendirse con el pelinegro y fueran cuales fueran sus motivos ella sinceramente se alegraba de que existieran. _

_-te ves muy linda Yuki-chan- murmura acercándosele- Sojiro caerá a tus pies-_

_La joven rio amargamente ante su comentario. Si fuera verdad el no estaría besándose con aquellas mujeres_

_-¿no lo crees?-insiste el castaño con una sonrisa traviesa, se notaba que el había tomado, bueno como todos incluyéndole a ella _

_Toma repentinamente su mano y con un simple movimiento le hizo dar una vuelta como a las bailarinas_

_-observa-susurra junto a su oído_

_No alcanza a mirarlo pues de pronto siente un fuerte agarre en su muñeca, al voltear para ver quién era se encontró con los oscuros ojos de Sojiro mirándolos a ambos molesto _

_-oe…Sojiro sucede algo-pregunto aun sonriente Akira, guiñándole discretamente el ojo, con complicidad _

_Sin embargo la pelinegra no alcanzo a escuchar nada parte de él. Pues al instante sentía como le jalaba, alejándola del joven que la miraba con una sonrisa triunfal, para luego desaparecer entre la gente que había en el lugar_

_A paso apresurado aun sujetando su muñeca el pelinegro la lleva a una de las habitaciones de la enorme casa, mirándola de una manera totalmente desconocida para ella_

_-Ni…Nishikado-san- "Genial devuelta a la tartamuda" piensa aunque se sintió aún más ridícula al notar el arder en sus mejillas al notar la cama frente a mí_

_-¿Que hacías con Akira?-pregunto en su oído. Ella cerro los ojos sintiendo como su cuerpo se sacudía por un escalofrió ante el acercamiento. Sentía el aliento del joven, con un indudable aroma a sake_

_-Yo…-no pudo completar la oración, pues los labios del pelinegro se pegaron a los suyos, en un apasionado beso, introduciendo su lengua en su pequeña boca._

_Abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras soltaba un suspiro ante aquel repentino contacto mientras que el aprovechando su confusión, formulo un simple movimiento y la sentó a horcadas sobre sus piernas, logrando que ambos quedaran frente a frente. Ella gimió con sorpresa observándole avergonzada por aquella posición_

_-¿lo has olvidado?- pregunto separándose de ella para mirarla fijamente y luego llevar sus labios, a su cuello besándolo bruscamente, como un hambriento -Tu eres mía-declaro contra su piel _

_Gimió disfrutando aquello mientras que el discretamente guiaba sus manos al cierre del vestido que ella llevaba puesto, Yuki por acto reflejo agarro sus brazos interrumpiendo su acto_

_El la observo con su típica expresión arrogante, causando que ella, abochornada, deslizara sus manos para permitirle continuar_

_El vestido celeste cayo a sus pies, dejando al descubierto su suave piel, la recorrió con la mirada deleitándose con cada parte del cuerpo de la castaña. _

_Comprobó satisfecho que no llevaba sujetador, dejando al descubierto sus pechos que aunque no eran completamente grandes no le decepcionaban en lo absoluto. Ella como única prenda portaba únicamente unas ínfimas bragas de encaje azules, la castaña desvió la mirada sumamente avergonzada. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? No lo sabía, ella simplemente no podía, o más bien no quería parar. El efecto del alcohol se denotaba en ambos y siendo completamente sincera no quería terminar con aquello _

_Beso nuevamente su cuello haciéndola gemir, acariciando con las manos sus muslos sacándole un suspiro _

_-te imagine más santa- susurro burlón, llevando las manos a sus muslos internos. El sonrojo en su rostro no hacía más que aumentar al igual que sus gemidos, sentía un extraño y hasta ahora desconocido cosquilleo en su vientre bajo. Gimió aún más fuerte al notar como su mano acariciaba muy cerca de su cavidad. El simplemente la observo sintiéndose cada vez más duro_

_-lo olvidaba-comento contra su cuello-¿aun eres virgen verdad?_

_No la dejo responder, pues al preguntar la jalo hacia el causando que sus intimidades se rozaran_

_-ahh-gimió la castaña abrazándose con fuerza a su cuello, provocándole un gruñido. Sostuvo con fuerza su cadera moviéndola lentamente sobre su miembro totalmente rígido, haciéndola gemir cada vez más fuerte. Mordió su labio inferior tratando de asimilar aquella nueva y placentera sensación que la recorría entera, el pelinegro repitió aquella acción varias veces recibiendo el mismo resultado una y otra vez_

_-Ni…Nishikado-san- difícilmente podía articular palabra, tratando de mantener la cordura _

_-Pídemelo- exigió el joven ignorando con esfuerzo los impulsos de hundirse en ella una y otra vez -dime si quieres que siga…o que me detenga- _

_el hombre hacia todo lo posible para controlarse y no quitar las ropas que, por cierto, estorbaban enormemente pero sin disminuir el placer que sentía ante el contacto de ambos sexos_

_-Dime lo que…deseas-dijo con la voz ronca, embriagándola con su aroma al igual que con sus caricias, haciéndola desear aún más de algo que aún no entendía. Si por alguna razón, la suerte no estaba de su lado y ella se negaba a continuar, no estaba seguro de poder parar_

_-…M…mas…Nishikado…-san…por favor-respondió finalmente ella, moviéndose para sentirlo en un intento de calmar sus ansias, adicta a su contacto. Las palabras salieron sin permiso de sus labios expresando lo que la castaña realmente deseaba_

_Y aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para él. La recostó en la cama mientras que rápidamente desabrochaba su camisa, quedando con el torso descubierto_

_Se posiciono sobre ella, manteniendo la fricción entre ambos sexos. Observo fijamente sus senos logrando que las mejillas de Yuki se tornaran de un rojo intenso, excitándolo aún más_

_Se removió nerviosa bajo el, sin lograr que desviara la mirada. Sin poder reprimirse tomo cada pecho entre sus manos apretándolos y causando un nuevo suspiro en ella. Sintió la boca del pelinegro dirigirse hacia su seno derecho acariciando su erecto pezón con su lengua arqueándose al momento_

_Continuo succionando su pecho sacándole suaves gemidos haciendo que su miembro palpitara aún más por la excitación y realmente el pantalón le estorbaba como nunca_

_Mordió su pezón sacándole nuevamente un gemido, el cual acababa con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Observo como ella mordía su labio inferior tratando de evitar sus gemidos jadeaba y se retorcía ante las acciones del pelinegro_

_El empezó a succionar su otro seno haciendo escapar un suave gemino de sus labios mientras apretaba con fuerza las sabanas. _

_Sojiro se detuvo para admirarla, su mirada recorrió su esbelta y delicada figura deleitándose con la mirada necesitada que ella presentaba, viéndose endemoniadamente sensual mientras apretaba de aquella manera la sabana mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración._

_Sin poder contenerse, la beso con ímpetu, usando aquello como distracción mientras tomaba las orillas de las pequeñas bragas y de un solo tirón las bajaba por sus piernas_

_Se separó de ella hincándose sobre el colcho para agarrar sus tobillos, para luego inclinarse hacia ella y quedar entre sus piernas_

_Sus intimidades se rozaron nuevamente causándole un suave gemido, apoyo una mano sosteniéndose y con la otra delineaba su silueta, hasta llegar a sus muslos escabulléndose entre ellos y tocando su intimidad. Arqueo su espalda ante el contacto logrando que sus erectos pezones quedaran aplastados contra su bien formado torso_

_Metió su dedo índice en su intimidad sintiendo su miembro endurecerse al sentirla tan húmeda. Adentro dedo en ella simulando una penetración_

_-ahh…-gimió ella ante aquello-…así…por favor- _

_Aquellas palabras, terminaron con lo que quedaba de su autocontrol, se inclinó sobre ella ya desnudo por completo. La jalo hacia el junto a la sabana acomodándose entre sus piernas tomando su cadera con una mano_

_Cuando su miembro acaricio su húmeda intimidad cerro fuertemente los ojos. Trago con dificultad al introducirse en ella afianzando su agarre penetrándola de una sola estocada. Un gemido de dolor escapo de los labios de la pelinegra que enterraba sus uñas en los hombros de Sojiro _

_Él se quedó quieto esperando, hasta el momento que ella se movió elevando la cadera. Afianzo su agarre saliendo e introduciéndose en ella nuevamente _

_Se arqueo hacia el conteniendo la respiración cuando sus caderas chocaban_

_Al principio le dolió y aun lo hacía, pero no le importaba era demasiado feliz en aquel momento como para prestarle atención a algo tan irrelevante _

_Paso sus brazos por el cuello del azabache pegándose aún más a él, serrando los ojos ante aquella placentera sensación. Gimió al acercarse más tratando acallar los gemidos que amenazaban cada segundo por salir de sus labios_

_La embestía con ímpetu hundiendo su rostro en su cuello aspirando como un adicto su aroma, la empujo más haciendo más profunda cada embestida, apretándola y aumentando la fuerza de estas_

_Se acercó a su oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras que ella emitía un gemido aún más fuerte que los anteriores_

_-Gime mi nombre- le dijo con la voz ronca por la excitación_

_La embistió nuevamente haciéndola arquear con los ojos nuevamente cerrados_

_-Sojiro…-gimió con dificultad mientras el subía el nivel de sus estacadas segundo a segundo_

_El clímax llego al mismo tiempo para ambos, causando que ella gimiera su nombre casi al borde del grito y el no pudiera evitar dijera su nombre en un gruñido bajo_

_Cayo rendido sobre ella besando por última vez sus suaves labios ha lo que Yuki respondió débilmente debido al incesante temblor en su cuerpo_

_Su respiración era entrecortada y su piel se encontraba cubierta por una capa de sudor, lo miro con sus ojos entrecerrados soltando un leve gemido cuando el salió de su interior_

_El sueño se apoderaba de ella mientras que el pelinegro ya parecía a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras que Yuki lo miraba con ternura aun sin creer que todo aquello fuera real_

* * *

_**En todo sueño hay un momento en el que se debe despertar**_

* * *

_**-**__antes de irte…-comenzó a hablar el pelinegro, dándole la espalda a la muchacha -…mi billetera esta en mi saco…puedes tomar lo que quieras…pero no digas nada sobre esto-_

_La castaña observo su espalda con una expresión confundida, viendo como él se dormía instantáneamente sin dirigirle una sola palabra más_

_En el silencio, sentía como su corazón se rompía cada segundo que pasaba mientras asimilaba cada palabra que le había dedicado en aquella simple frase_

"_no digas nada sobre esto"_

_Dolía, dolía tanto que no podía describir. Pero ¿Quién era el causante de aquel dolor? Observo nuevamente aquella figura frente a ella, debatiéndose interiormente en si culparlo o no_

_No, al final todo era culpa de ella, de ella y nadie más. Ella había aceptado seguirle, cuando lo correcto habría sido soltar su mano e irse de ahí. Ella había dejado que el la tocara cuanto quisiera cuando lo correcto hubiera sido golpearlo y alejarse de el_

_Ella había aceptado entregarle su primera vez, sacrificando aquello tan preciado. ¿Porque? La razón era simple_

_Era una ilusa, se había dejado llevar por aquel amor que le tenía. Por aquella esperanza que había nacido y crecido en ella desde aquel día cuando la ayudo con aquel chico, que para aquel momento ya había olvidado_

_La esperanza de que el finalmente correspondiera sus sentimientos, aquella esperanza a la que se había aferrado tan caprichosamente. Esa misma era la razón de las silenciosas lágrimas que en aquel momento bajaban por sus mejillas_

_En silencio cual fantasma se levantó del lugar recogiendo su ropa esparcida por el suelo. Rápidamente se la puso. Dio una última mirada al pelinegro mientras esbozaba una amarga sonrisa, sin tardar más salió del lugar_

* * *

Termino de contar su relato al pelinegro mientras este le observaba sorprendido casi sin habla

-después de aquello me entere de la existencia de Yuri pero…-levanto la mirada, observándolo directamente a los ojos-…no pude decírtelo-volteo nuevamente hacia la ventana

-Yuki…-El iba a hablar pero ella hablo callándolo inmediatamente

-no quiero que te sientas responsable-dijo con frialdad- gracias a Akira puedo darle una buena vida a Yuri así que no tienes por qué sentirte culpable ni nada por el estilo-

-Yuki…yo…- camino hacia ella con cuidado evitando hacer cualquier ruido

-no tienes que responder ante nadie…-las lágrimas caían del rostro de la castaña sin que ella pudiera pararlas mientras aun mirar-fue mi culpa…no tienes por qué sentirte…-

Callo al sentir como unos brazos la rodeaban por detrás, aquellos brazos que por ya un año había añorado como el agua en un desierto

-Lo siento-susurro el pelinegro tras ella-no tengo escusas en este momento, ni siquiera entiendo que sucede exactamente, aun no puedo comprenderlo bien-

Sentía como su corazón paraba sus latidos al momento en el que el la volteaba con delicadeza, posando sus ojos en los suyos

-no tengo el derecho a decirte nada por no avisarme-desvió su mirada un instante para luego posarla nuevamente en ella-pero te prometo que no te dejare sola nuevamente-acaricio con delicadeza su mejilla mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa-lo quieras o no me tendrás cerca desde ahora-

Abrio los ojos sorprendida ante tales palabras, ella no había esperado aquella reaccion de parte de el. Espero rechazo, espero negación e incluso habia esperado que la insultara, pero lo ultimo que espero de Sojiro fue aquel tan deseado

"Lo siento"

Esas dos simples palabras que en aquel momento le hacían preguntarse a si misma...si irse de esa manera, aquel día, fue lo correcto...

* * *

.

-eh! que demonios hago aqui?! si estaba haya arriba ase 5 minutos!-grito Sojiro molesto

-no es ovio ¬¬-contesta una joven tras el-eres mi escudo humano...nadie te hara nada a ti ^^-

-son tus lectoras-comento quitandose y haciendo ademan de irse-tu problema-

-nooo no me dejeees- grite observando como Sojiro se iva (maldito bastardo!)

naa

Violeta: bueno...HOLA ^^" si ya se que quieren matarme...creanme no fue mi culpa...yo trate de actualizar pero..la familia...los amigos...el colegio...y todo eso que conlleva...existir ¬¬...pero creanme la verdadera culpable es IRIS!

Iris:O.o eh?!

Violeta: -.-...no lo niegues la encargada de este cap fuiste tu!

Iris: culpa aceptada u_u

Violeta: bueno el lemmon que acaban de leer es obra de la pervertida mente de esta niña que en serio se esforso por hacerlo lo mas sano pocible ^^

**aqui esta la conti y espero que la disfruten ^^**

.

.

waa funciono lo de los 20 RR...bueno casi ^^ falto uno XP naa pero la de la idea fue Iris asi que..

A RESPONDER LOS RR (^o^)/

**Esperanza Vs Olvido**

**-johana:** waa gracias por leer...creeme el tiempo no me ayudo y cada vez que queriamos siquiera encender la compu algo pasaba...algo si JAMAS dejare un fic inconcluso! tal ves tarde en subir pero TODOS mis fics actuales y futuros ya tienen final echo y derecho XD

**-maria.c:** XD me puso super feliz que te gustara el fic aqui esta la conti ^^bueno me alegra que te haya parecido interesante espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios

**-yuki camilla:** SIII QUE SUFRA EL BASTARDO QUE NO QUIZO SER MI ESCUDO HUMANO! XD bueno bueno sera feliz pero XD debe sufri x ser mal escudo ¬¬ (Sojiro a lo lejos: TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!) disfruta el cap y espero que te guste

**-nana kiss:** aaa gracias por la contribuciooon! "agarra RR y lo mete en su bolsillo" espero que este cap te guste y seguir leyendote en los proximos

**-dulce:** XD espero que te guste el cap ^^ creeme la intriga nos pasa a todas pero yo! la aliviareee

**-Vileta Jensen:** gracias ^^ la conti ya sta aca asi que disfrutalaa

**-yvania:** waa nena a ti si te debo una disculpa grande T^T como dije arriba el cap esta dedicado por completo ati! eres algo asi como mi lectora nº1! lo acabo de ver y tambien comentaste en el del dorama XD XD XD saranghae!...no espera eso es en coreano ¬¬...daisuki! ^^" lo siento creeme de ustedes mis amadas lectoras JAMAS me olvido...culpa a mis amigos, familia y colegio ¬¬ ellos me quitan tiempo...espero el sabado tu RR ;)

**Esperanza Vs Olvido HYDD**

**-susyh: **waaa de nuevo te veo!... si ¬¬ se me hacia raro no verte en el otro cap yo estaba asi como..DONDE ESTA! "llorando dramaticamente en el suelo"XD naa pues la reaccion de Sojiro y Makino hay que esperar uno mas ya que este es mas lo que paso ese dia 0.0 sii sabes yo queria ponerlos a pegarse a esos dos un cache pero...Yuri tan tierna viendo a su padre pegandose con su...padre adoptivo? uuu eso aun esta en duda ggg bueno el punto es que me dio penita asi que mas facil que el babo de Sojiro se entere de golpe XD gracias por el comentario en el anime

.

.

bueeeno esas fueron las respuestas (hiva a poner contestaciones xP) tengo una cosita que decir, bueno tres anuncio y una votacion XD

fic da pa largo! sip como oyeron...o leyeron? bueno lo que sucede es que el final que tenia era muy seco y una mañana se me ocurrio algo mucho mejor XD asi que me soportaran un tiempo mas ^^

2. para las que les gusta el anime o manga o tan solo la trama de la historia...publique una espesie de crossover entre hana yori dango anime...dorama japones y coreano ^^ solo que es version SasuSaku o sea Sasuke y Sakura de Naruto...bueno es algo asi como un basado en...asi que habra muuuuchos cambios y una version de esta bella historia, que se que a muchas nos hizo suspirar mas de una ves, totalmente diferente y nueva... a ver si pasan a leerla XD

3. a las que les gusta en anime en su totalidad! y por alguna extraña casualidad vieron Shaman King...se enamoraron de Hao Asakura ^o^(como yo), y odiaron el final en el que..T-T bueno era el malo que se iva a esperar ¬¬ (malditooos me hacen enamorar para luego arrebatarmelooo)...bueno acabo de escribir el prologo de lo que sera una trilogia sobre este super mega hiper ultra...amable y buen personaje ¬¬ a quien engaño es un narcisita babo...pero lo amo *o* XD es el con un OC de pareja asi que las interesadas pasen a darle una leida...las que no sigan leyendo abajo T^T

bueno la votacion es simple

solo diganme si...

QUIEREN QUE EL MAL ESCUDO HUMANO DE SOJIRO SUFRA MAS? ¬¬ eso le pasa por ser malo

naa bueno hablando en serio..el fic da pa largo asi que solo quiero saber siu quieren que Yuki lo perdone desde este cap si o no?

bueno eso seria todo

el lemmon fue obra de Iris asi que...los tomatasos pa ella XP na a mi me gusto asi que a su criterio ^^

PS: lamento usar tanta palabra coreana ¬¬ creanme las que aun no han sido influenciadas x el Kpop es muuuuy enviciante ¬¬


End file.
